Now or Never
by MellyMc
Summary: Just a short, one- shot, fluff-ish Jibbs story.


I have had this story floating around in my head and needed to write it down. Think it will just be a one-shot but will possibly go back and do a prequel to explain what led to the current situtaion... Your thoughts? Hope you enjoy!

-NOW OR NEVER-

NCIS Director Jenny Shepard strode through the bullpen. She paused by the stairwell and leaned against the cool metal. Pulling her shoulder length hair off her neck, she secured it with a tie and sighed. Turning, she focused on the MCRT team. Tony and Ziva were hunched over McGee's desk, the probie agent typing furiously on his computer. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip as her eyes settled on Agent Gibbs. Sitting at his desk across the room, glasses perched on his nose. He looked up from his reading and caught her staring. She took another deep breath and shoved herself off the railing. If she didn't do this now she was going to lose the nerve.

"Jethro, your office." Gibbs raised his eyebrows and removed his glasses. "Now!" she barked, motioning for him to follow.

DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva all looked up and watched their boss follow the director into the elevator. "Well that can't be good," Tony commented. The three exchanged glances then shrugged and continued with what they were doing.

Inside the elevator, Jenny reached out, flipping the emergency switch. Gibbs turned to face her and raised his arms in question. She shifted nervously from foot to foot, studying her shoes. He noticed her loose slacks. Her short sleeve peasant blouse. Her hair tied up high on her head. He also took note of her pale face and the glisten of persperation on her forehead. "You okay, Jen?"

She met his gaze finallly. _It was now or never._ "I'm pregnant."

Gibbs's mouth fell open and he narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Pregnant, Jethro," she couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. _Damn hormones_. "I'm pregnant."

Gibbs did the math in his head, his mind reeling. "Are you sure?"

Jenny's green eyes flashed. "Of course I'm sure it's yours! What do you think I am!?"

He shook his head and took a step towards her. "That's not what I meant," he said. She softened but still looked harshly at him. He tried again. "Are you sure that you're pregnant?"

She nodded. "I tried to ignore all the signs at first. Then I didn't want to believe the test... Or the second one..." A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "You're too old for this!" she blurted.

"Hey!"

She either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. "Hell, _I'm_ too old for this!" She threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "And it was just the one time!"

Gibbs couldn't help himself and smirked. "That's all it takes."

"Obviously!" she cried and put a hand on her stomach.

Gibbs took a deep breath and closed the distance between them. He looked her in the eye, hard and long. Then he did somethingh Jenny didn't expect... He knealt down in front of her, lifted the hem of her blouse and laid his hand on her bare belly.

"My God, Jen," he mumbled. She was already showing. He took a deep breath and looked up at her. She was afraid of what he was thinking... what he was going to say. " _Our_ child," he whispered. That did it. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer and they began flowing in a steady stream down her face. "I never thought I'd..." he trailed off as tears filled his eyes too. Clearing his throat, he stood. "And everything is okay? With the...the baby?"

Jenny smiled and nodded. "He's perfect."

Jethro raised his eyebrows. "A boy?" She nodded again. "And you're okay too?" he asked.

Jenny snorted. "I'm just freaking wonderful! I'm the head of a federal agency who got knocked up by her senior agent! Not to mention I'm way old enough to know better!" She wiped the moisture from her cheeks and took a shuddering breath. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Jethro took her face between his palms. "Hey now." He paused until he had her attention. "WE are going to handle this. WE are not going to be ashamed of the *ahem* situation. WE are going to have a son." He choked on his last word.

Jenny looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty. "I ain't goin' anywhere, Jen. I love you... both of you."

A smile broke through her tears and she grasped his hand. "What are people going to say, Jethro?"

"I don't give a shit, Jenny!" Gibbs' eyes flashed with conviction. "I never thought I'd get a chance to have this," he brushed his thumb across her cheek as he laid his other hand on her abdomen. "This again."

She gave him a watery smile and placed her hand over his on her belly. They were silent for a few long moments. Finally, she leaned forward and placed a promising, gentle kiss on his lips. She nodded at him. He nodded back and flipped the emergency switch once again. The elevator jolted to life and he grasped her hand in his and they confidently walked into the bullpen together.


End file.
